The objective of this proposed program is to develop a general purpose anastomotic device for large vessels and vascular grafts, based on a novel stapler design. The use of the device can provide an alternative procedure to the current manual suturing methods, with the potential of yielding anastomoses having better and more reproducible performance, and with reduced cross-clamping or bypass time requirements. The immediate application of this device is in making an end-to-side anastomosis between a graft/cannula and the aorta, for example, as the outflow conduit for a VAD. Under Phase I of the program, a feasibility prototype will be designed, fabricated, and characterized via both ex vivo and acute in vivo studies. Based upon the success of our Phase I studies, Phase II of the program would focus on the development of a tool with integrated functions, chronic in vivo studies for biocompatibility, and design optimization for ease of use and manufacturing. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The stapler will improve the quality of large vascular anastomoses and reduce the operating time requirements. There are numerous surgical applications that could benefit from a rapid and repeatable method of placing large (i.e. greater than 5 mm diameter) synthetic vascular grafts, especially a method that reduces the rate of bleeding complications. These include ventricular assist device (VAD) implantation, arteriovenous (AV) fistula placement for renal dialysis, aortic arch reconstruction, and abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) repair. This vascular stapler may be applicable to 100,000 procedures per year in the U.S. alone.